I wish
by Eleana
Summary: Songfic zu "Upon the highest mountain" - Was hat den jungen Aragorn bewegt, Bruchtal zu verlassen und Waldläufer zu werden?


Inhalt: Auch wenn es in den Anhängen vom HdR ein paar Anmerkungen dazu gibt, wieso Aragorn als junger Mann Bruchtal verließ, haben sich mir beim Hören von Lake of Tears noch ein paar Gedanken dazu geschlichen.  
  
Note: Meine erste Songfic!!!! Ich habe die Idee hierzu eine ganze Zeit mit mir herumgetragen, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, 'jetzt kannst du was draus machen.' Ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen...  
  
Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J.R.R.Tolkien. Ebenso gehört der Songtext "upon the highest mountain" nicht mir, sondern Lake of Tears. Weder mit ersterem noch mit letzteren versuche ich irgend eine Art von Geld zu verdienen, sondern benutze beides nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.  
  
I wish, I dream. A dream of mountains high Where I can sit and look down the hills and say: "This is I" I wish, I dream. A dream of mountains high Where I can stand and raise my hands, And touch the sky  
  
Mein Hofgewand habe ich zurückgelassen. Ich brauche es nicht mehr, will es nicht mehr. Ich habe mir dunkle Kleidung machen lassen. Einfach, wärmend und robust. Außer diesen Sachen trage ich nicht viel mit mir. Mein Schwert, mein Pfeifenzeug - auch wenn die Elben über meine Vorliebe für das Rauchen nur nachsichtiges Lächeln übrig haben - , eine Decke für die Nacht, das ist alles. Ein silberner Ring mit schwarzem Obsidianstein ist mein einziger Schmuck. Ich trage ihn am linken Zeigefinger.  
  
Elrond wird ärgerlich sein. Er hat Pläne für mich, das weiß ich. Und er ist davon überzeugt, dass meine Erziehung noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, obwohl ich schon einige Heldentaten vollbracht habe. Ich müsse vorbereitet sein für mein Schicksal, sagt Elrond. Schicksal... gibt es das überhaupt? Und wenn ja: Ist man ihm wahllos ausgeliefert?  
  
Ich ertrage es hier nicht länger. So weit und doch so eng ist es an diesem Ort für mich geworden. Ich liebe Bruchtal, doch das Gefühl gehen zu müssen, verstärkt sich Tag um Tag. Zuerst konnte ich es bekämpfen, indem ich in der Umgebung herumwanderte. Für kurze Zeit konnte ich dann wieder frei atmen und genoss jede Sekunde. Stundenlang saß ich weit über den höchsten Häusern Bruchtals und fragte mich, wie weit es wohl bis dort oben ist. Und ebenso oft fragte ich mich: "Wer bist du?"  
  
A streak of light opened in the darkness "Little child, welcome to the outer realms. This is your kingdom, this is your destiny" That little child, that little child was me  
  
Manchmal denke ich, dass ich damit leben kann. Damit, dass mein Leben vorherbestimmt zu sein scheint. Dass es keine wirklich Wahl für mich gibt. Ich soll König sein. König von Gondor. Herrscher der weissen Stadt. Eines Tages. So lehrte man mich von frühester Kindheit, doch nie fragte mich jemand, ob ich das auch will.  
  
Wer bin ich? Und wieso glaubt jederman, dass ich dazu geboren bin, diese Verantwortung zu tragen? Isildur ist mein Vorfahr und sein Blut fließt in mir. Was, wenn ich ebenso schwach bin, wie Isildur es war? Wie kann man sicher sein, dass ich mit Weisheit regieren kann? Mich zieht es hinaus. Ich will nicht in Stadtmauern gefangen sein! Mein Königreich ist die Natur und mein Thronsaal sind die Gebirge Mittelerdes.  
  
Meine Sachen sind gepackt. Ich bin bereit, meinem Schicksal entgegen zu gehen. Ich bin sicher, das Richtige zu tun. Auch Sie wird es nicht verstehen, doch ich kann nicht bleiben. Leuchtender Abendstern. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder.  
  
"My son, you must wander far There is a place, seek it skywards Up high, where mountains break the clouds There is your place, upon the highest mountain"  
  
Vielleicht ist das sogar besser. Deshalb ziehe ich nun fort. Fort von Bruchtal. Fort von den Elben - auch wenn ich dieses Volk liebe wie mein eigenes. Ich weiß, dass ich das tun muß. Es ist als ob eine innere Stimme mich hinaus ruft. Hinaus in die Wälder, hinaus in die Berge, hinaus in die unendlichen Ebenen. Dort ist mein Platz und dort werde ich meine Bestimmung suchen. Hier draußen kann ich klarer denken, weiter sehen und weiser urteilen. Die Zeit wird vergehen und vielleicht werde ich eines Tages bereit sein, meine Aufgabe für Mittelerde zu erfüllen. Doch noch nicht jetzt. Ich weiß es, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich sehe Gandalf bald wieder. Erst wenige Male traf ich ihn bei seinen Besuchen in Elronds Haus, doch ich fühle, dass die Geschicke Mittelerdes uns eines Tages zusammenschweißen werden. Er ist stets so freundlich und doch ahne ich, welche Macht sich in ihm verbirgt. Es ist gut, einen Freund wie ihn zu haben. Unser letztes Gespräch habe ich nicht vergessen. Es war, als sähe er mir direkt ins Herz, dann lächelte er mich gütig an und sagte: "Estel, ich sehe Deinen Schmerz. Mehr als eine Sorge bedrückt dich. Doch du mußt noch viele Prüfungen bestehen, bevor du deinen Thron besteigen wirst. Höre auf dein Herz, dann verlierst du nie den Mut."  
  
Im Morgengrauen verlasse ich das herbstliche Tal und wandere der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Wohin? Ich bin frei. Kann selbst entscheiden, ob ich links oder rechts gehen will. Schritt für Schritt tragen mich meine Füße fort. Doch bin ich endlich frei von Zweifeln?  
  
I wish to wander far to find the mountains high A dream, to be a king up high where heaven lies "Hurry little child, run, king to be, run Climb the highest peak and reach for the sun" A streak of light brought into the darkness  
  
Ich hörte von den Waldläufern. Sie ziehen gegen das Böse im Verborgenen. Kämpfen und brüsten sich nicht mit ihren Taten, so wie es wahren Männern eigen ist. Sie sind ein Volk, eine Familie und doch wandert jeder für sich allein, das gefällt mir. Ich bin gern allein, so kann ich besser nachdenken.  
  
Das Böse ist überall und wird stärker, je mehr die Zeit verrinnt. Manchmal sehe ich mehr als andere Menschen. Doch die Angst, die mich dann beschleicht, zeigt mir, dass auch das edle Blut von Númenor nur menschlich ist. Doch ich kann kämpfen und werde es tun.  
  
Auch wenn mein Schicksal bekannt scheint, so kann ich immerhin doch wählen und ich wähle jetzt die Freiheit. Mein Herz ist leichter, wenn keine Mauern zwischen mir und dem Himmel sind.  
  
Der Wald ist mir Dach genug.  
  
A young man, wandered into the outer realms  
  
Oh his destiny, that he was a king to be  
  
That young man, that young man was me  
  
"My son, you have wandered far Now make your seat, make it up skywards Up high, where mountains break the clouds  
  
There is your place, upon the highest mountain"  
  
Wie lang wird meine Reise dauern? Wohin wird sie mich führen? Ich kämpfe gegen das Böse, das Mittelerde bedroht. Hier draußen kann ich das besser, ala an jedem anderen Ort. Vielleicht kehre ich eines Tages zurück nach Bruchtal. Elronds Haus ist freundlich und selbst wenn er meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen wird, so wird er mir nicht die Tür weisen, wenn ich dereinst Einlass begehre. Hier ist die Luft klar und es zieht mich weiter hinauf. Näher zu den Weiten des Himmels. Meine Gedanken sind frei und fliegen zurück.  
  
Sie wird da sein, so schön wie heute, selbst wenn ich ein alter Mann bin. Es ist besser so, aber keiner kann seiner Bestimmung entfliehen. Es ist merkwürdig.  
  
Jetzt habe ich meine Freiheit, doch mein Herz sehnt sich schon nach dem Ort von dem ich gerade entflohen bin.  
  
Ich bin Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns. Unter vielen Namen wird man mich dereinst in Mittelerde kennen, doch meine Mutter nannte mich Estel. Das bedeutet Hoffnung. 


End file.
